


Christmas and Kittens

by 3Eraaa



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Also Christmas fic, Christmas, It's a little graphic at the beginning but really it's completely pg, Merry Christmas, Other, literally wrote this in 20 minutes sorry if it sucks, small bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Eraaa/pseuds/3Eraaa
Summary: Phil's mourning the death of his cat, Deril and Dan suprises him. This is such a predictable fic you definitely already know what's going to happen.





	

It was christmas morning and Phil was sat up against the fridge in his kitchen, mourning the loss of his 6 year old tabby cat, Deril. Phil had received Deril as a christmas gift from dan on the year they had first met and when Phil found Deril on the side of the footpath 2 nights ago, with a tire track running vertically through his flattened midsection, he broke down in tears. The cat had been one of his closest friends, second to Dan, so Deril's death had hit Phil hard.  As for Dan, had left the apartment a few hours ago now, he had told Phil he had to pick something up from a friend's house.

At around 3:16pm, Phil heard the front door to his apartment open. "Phil I'm back" He heard Dan yell in a singsong voice. Phil grimly arose to his feet to go and greet Dan, where he was shocked to find his best friend carrying a cardboard box with 8 air-holes that had been cut into the sides. "Merry Christmas, Phil" Dan happily exclaimed, trying to cheer up what looked to be a husky shell of a  man in front of him before he gave him his Christmas gift for this year.

Phil's eyes had suddenly lit up, he took the box carefully in his hands and slowly removed the lid. His face shot into a smile and he almost started to cry with joy, for within the box he found an 8 week old tuxedo kitten. Phil very carefully grabbed the kitten in his hands and started to hug it. "Thanks so much Dan" He spoke, the sound of joy and happiness evident in his voice. He quickly kissed Dan on the cheek and went to care for his new kitten.


End file.
